Episode 994 (3rd August 1970)
Plot Minnie worries that Ena won't like the friend of Handel's. He tells her not to get cold feet and gives her a whisky for Dutch courage when she asks her on the blind date. Ray starts to ring round people who have had business dealings with Alan. Emily thinks Irma needs psychiatric help. Bet and Irma erupt at her when she puts the suggestion. Emily asks Ken to help her but won't tell him and Val the reason why. Ena promises to think about going out with Minnie, Handel and George Mulliner. Val is both worried and curious about Irma and makes Ken agree to see her. She lures her to the flat on a pretext where she is annoyed to find that Emily has been talking about her. Irma worries that she's going barmy and admits that she's the one who took the baby. Val is angry at what she did, asking why she never thought of the effect on the baby's mother, and Irma walks out. She's stung by Val's words. Ena, Minnie, Handel and George form a foursome at the Tea House. George bores Ena with his talk about meteorology. Ray calls at Alan's garage in Ashton-under-Lyne and tries to con a cheque for the sum owed to him from the secretary. He offers to take her out for a drink to get more information out of her. Ena hits it off with Handel when they talk about singing and Minnie feels left out. Bet insists Irma joins her on a night out and brings her out of herself. Back home, Minnie and Ena bicker over Handel but make their peace to join him on his last night before he goes to Whaley Bridge. Ken, Val and Emily are surprised to see Irma so upbeat with Bet and Ray in the Rovers. Lucille tells Ray that Alan is due back tomorrow. Ray promises a surprise is awaiting him. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *George Mulliner - Fred Crossley *Miss Taylor - Maureen Sutcliffe *Pump Attendant - Chris Canavan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Fairclough and Langton - Office *Tea House, Peel Street *Garage, Ashton-under-Lyne - Forecourt and office Notes *Irma Barlow refers to an incident when Hilda Ogden was revealed as making anonymous nuisance calls. This occurred in Episode 609 (12th October 1966). *The scenes on the garage forecourt were filmed on location. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie and Ena on a "double date". *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,900,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Irma Barlow: "Do you think I should go and see a psychiatrist?" Bet Lynch: "A psychiatrist? You must want yer 'ead testin!" --- Ena Sharples: "Minnie Caldwell - at our time of life, don't you think it's a bit late to be falling out over fellers?" Episode 0994